The many ways in which Kanda can fail
by Giureedi
Summary: Kanda on bodyguard duty. Known for excellence and his strength Kanda could never fail a mission, could he? Ridiculous, the idea of Kanda   failure! Or is it? AU Host club setting, inspired by myself! Rating up to T now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Stupid protective brother, stupid family ties, stupid father, bodygu…" a disgruntled male walked towards a pair of black painted double doors.

Before he could finish his mumbling, the door to his left opened. Immediately, a soft voice from the speakers soothed his train of dark thoughts. Who would have thought that? Usually these places have blaring concentration smashing screaming going on. He did not like to admit good things, but it didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate them. And that was one damn good voice, he thought.

"Welcome, honorable princes- dear customer!" Another truly annoying voice corrected itself from next to the open door.

When he looked to his left, he noticed an absurdly white bushel of hair (?) , moving aside to reveal a blushing, but otherwise extremely pale youth. Well, a few years younger than him, anyway. He raised an eyebrow at the weird smile he was receiving, but continued to walk on.

Until, he realized what he had just almost been called.

"Moyashi! What did you just say?" He half yelled at the stupid little idiot who had almost called him a girl! Some part of his brain was mildly surprised at the term of choice, but it was quickly smothered.

"Ah! Kanda, long time no see!" A girl with a cute pixie haircut chirped in, just before he managed to ring the tiny beansprout's neck.

"Lenalee." He nodded curtly. On the inside he was sighing. The target of his mission had just interrupted his other purpose.

"I'm surprised you actually applied here. Your problem must be greater than I thought…"she questioned openly. Kanda simply grunted, not wanting to reveal the fact that he was closer to being _blackmailed_ into the post than _volunteered._

"Then is he an applicant? Can I take him to the interview room?" The white-haired youth's eyes were suddenly glimmering, with what Kanda was sure to have been, a trace of evil. But it disappeared so quickly, he must have imagined it.

"No! He already passed that. Please find my brother's office, to sign in on your first day, Kanda!" She glared at the confused vegetable. An internal twinge of pain momentarily clouded his brain, as he imagined, having to see the cause of all this misfortune again.

Almost stiffly he made his way to the door signed '_manager's office'._ Before he reached it though, the idiot from before managed to catch his attention. He turned around and looked at another blinding smile.

"Hello! My name is Allen Walker! Pleased to work with you from now on." He greeted with an outstretched hand. He barely glanced at the glove thrust forward at him, before grunting once again and continuing his path to torture.

xxxx

About ten minutes later, one would have seen a long haired male stepping out behind the mahogany door of manager Komui's office in even worse humor than previously, if at all possible.

Barely visible, tucked under his arm, was a brand new black and blue uniform that was too obviously the customized employee dress code. On his way to the staff room he noticed the many curious looks thrown onto him, only causing him to walk even faster.

Just as he took a deep breath, ready to face his demons, the door opened and that irritating beansprout walked in… all sparkly…

"Lenalee said that I should show you around since I won't have anything to do for…" he checked his rather _slender_ watch (feminine, Kanda was sure) on the inside of his wrist, "another hour or so. Though I should warn you that you are not on time! You usually have to turn up around 9 o' clock."

Taking his wordlessness for an 'I deeply apologize and will do better tomorrow', the politer one of the two started his tour.

There wasn't much Kanda had to listen to, as he had inferred mostly everything the moment he arrived. There were groups of cushioned benches around each glass table, each seemingly facing toward a small stage surrounded by a curtain made from crystal shards right in front of the staff room. A grand piano and a microphone indicated that regular shows were performed. When they walked past the ruby painted walls, back towards the entrance, Kanda's attention was caught by the many frames hanging just behind the door that hadn't been opened to him.

At closer inspection, he realized they were photos of the employees. There was even one of him and his usual apathetic face. No way had he taken that photo! His eyes were definitely not on the camera. Suspicious, he bored a hole at his extremely innocent looking guide.

"So this is our 'hall of fame', if you so will. This place has photos of every staff member. Since you are new, you will start at the bottom. Today you will be mentored by our number one, Mr. Mikk ,( _who is always late" _he sighed quietly,) who will arrive soon. Annoyed, he looked up at the picture of an older tan male with overly styled curly hair. "tche." Great he was going to have to spend his whole evening with _that guy_.

His glance swung towards a separate column, depicting photos of Lenalee as well as the Moyashi. Underneath each were written the words "waitress" and "porter", respectively, in cursive.

Kanda raise an eyebrow at his guide. "You're the porter?" before cringing on his inside, when he saw the picture of a fiery red-head underneath. That can't be happening, he groaned inwardly. And almost as if on cue, a heavy weight almost threw him on the ground.

"That uniform really goes with you hair, Yuu!" that annoying voice assaulted him. Oh, how he wished, he had Mugen now. "Get. Off. Me. NOW!" he growled. That guy had more energy than a freaking rabbit! And he looked like one too…

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep, this was the part time job I mentioned! They let me do all the administrative stuff because apparently their manager doesn't do a thing! Well, grandpa wasn't really that happy, but this place pays well!"

"Lavi! Get back to work!" Lenalee ran after the red-head, panting. "Good luck on your first day, Kanda!" She smiled ever so friendly. Pretending to check out the rest of the pictures on the wall, he trailed her movements from the corner of his eyes. One possible obstruction sighted, he sighed.

"Oh my! Which beauty do we have here?" A deep voice called from behind.

Kanda looked up to see the exact man whose photo had hung on the left upper corner of the photo cloud on the wall in front of him. Oh, how his guts were revolting already without having to speak to this miscreant of nature….

"So I take it, that this is the newbie, I'll be taking care of? Cute!" the foreign man cooed.

He tried to suppress the Goosebumps slowly rising like pimples on elephants.

"Uhm, so yeah. I'll hand you over to Tykki now, Kanda. If you need anything, don't hesitate…"

"Tche!" the long haired male grunted and walked out of hearing distance before that stupid beansprout could finish his offer. No way Yuu Kanda would ask for help. This was a mission. And he would complete this mission like any other mission he did as a "favour" to the old man.

He glared one last time at the white bushel of hair in front him, before following the foreigner that reminded him of a rapist.

Should have brought Mugen along anyway, he thought while dreading the night to come.

* * *

><p>Tell me, is the chapter too short? Too long?<p>

So! First chapter in about a year and NEW STORY! In about half a year! Also NEW fan community… hmm, lots and lots of new here! I do deeply believe that Kanda isn't just some violent brainless idiot, or hopeless romantic, as many do believe. I think he has a rational albeit slighted mind, so I decided to write from his perspective!

Please do tell me what you guys think. Did you notice what setting I chose? ( I sometimes get the idea that that makes me either just as pervy as Tikky or just highly experimental with the motto: I can get Yullen in any setting I choose! ) muhaahhaa.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Get off!"

No matter how much Kanda screamed those two words in his mind, he could not get rid of that slimy disgusting hand holding onto his shoulder. And the idiot would not stop talking!

Throwing manners in the wind, he threw off the other and stomped straight towards the table closest to him.

"I'm staying here. " He announced rudely.

Slightly taken aback his mentor commented calmly: "Ah, I see. We have someone very eagers here…"Tykki observed while sitting down. He put his fingertips together as if in deep thought.

"When the ladies come, and that will be soon, there are only three rules you need to follow.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. He had always thought that this place was a lawless area.

"One, do what the lady wants. Two, no matter how tempting, do not sleep with any of our customers. And finally, do not ever fall in love with anyone in this place!" He emphasized the last statement with a stern look to which Kanda could only roll his eyes.

Something like that could never happen.

The thought alone was ridiculous because to Kanda there wasn't anything else besides Soba, Mugen and from time to time favors he did to earn living costs. He was a simple man, but even simple men needed to live on something.

About half an hour after they had sat down and felt the heat from their previous shot creeping up their body, Kanda leaned back to observe the first few customers walking in. He noticed that everyone else did the same thing, including Lavi who was supposed to be in the office.

But who could deny the redhead such "fun"? The only ones that were missing were the bean sprout and Lenalee. But he had seen them disappearing behind a set of double doors to where he assumed the kitchen would be.

At this moment he heard the sound of ruffling clothes. Looking over, two girls had sat down. To his surprise one of the girls had seated herself between himself and that egomaniac. He would thank her really, if he was the kind of person to say thank you.

He noticed her purple striped knee high socks first. It was unusual to see women these days dressed in anything other than miniskirt and overly revealing tops. That had been his impression anyway. On closer inspection, their customers were anything but usual.

When he looked up into her face, he was ready to call security or kick her out himself if he had to. The girl could not have been older than 15! What kind of establishment was Komui running anyway?

She was looking at him through purple strands of hair and picking at a few ruffles on her white shirt, while eyeing her companion who, to Kanda's relief, appeared to be in her mid-twenties. For a woman, she was exceptionally beautiful with long blonde hair falling to her waist. She was dressed in a business suit which made her seem less of a customer and more of a business partner with an air of elegance. He had to admit that she did have class. But she surely had nothing to find in a place like this?

From across the room he could make out Lavi's cry of not having been chosen. He would later have to listen to his friend's lament about missed opportunities and how to pick up "chicks".

"Wow I come back after a week and all I get is a newbie?" The girl next to him stated in exaggerated boredom. She was playing with the olive on his Martini glass. Deciding that this place was not a playground, certainly not for teenagers, he firmly grabbed her hand causing her to drop the piece of fruit.

"I'm sorry, we don't 'cater' to minors." He stated curtly. That ought to tell her to leave.

"I'm not! I'm 18, you moron!" She shoved a plastic card into his face indignantly. Indeed the year of birth accounted for her age, but Kanda had his suspicions that such ID could easily be forged.

"My dear guest, I am so sorry for my companion. As you have suggested, he is completely new to this establishment. Please cut him some slack. I will reprimand him properly later." His mentor interjected soothingly.

Never in hell would he stay to hear a lecture from that guy.

"You see, Kanda is my mentee for the next week…" Tykki continued explaining to the elegant woman, Kanda finally identified as Lulubell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If one had looked from afar onto this peculiar table one would have been very astonished, indeed. On one side of the table there was a tan man chatting leisurely with an unresponsive beautiful lady, while on the other side a young girl was incessantly chatting to a stoic wordless young man. Lavi could not stop himself from laughing. So much so that he almost brought the woman who had come in a few minutes ago ti cry because she thought he was laughing at her.

Kanda was just so bad at this, Lavi thought.

Well, Lavi was right, until a certain white-haired waiter carrying a tray of cocktails came in. It seemed like it was Lenalee's turn to run the kitchen. He did love her concoctions.

Allen was a very efficient worker and remembered all orders without having to write them down. He had been working in this establishment for ages after all. It was a major source of income. He made his way to Lavi's table first. There was a really insecure woman sitting with him, but that was normal. Lavi tended to specialize in that type of women. He sighed. In the end it was Allen that had to pry away all of Lavi's customers staking out their apartment.

"Enjoy!" He smiled at the nervous brunette while setting down a mild drink he had made up just for her. She didn't look like the type to drink a lot. While setting down a grasshopper for Lavi, he whispered in his ear: "Take it easy, I don't want to be calling the police on her." Allan gave the smitten redhead a meaningful glare he hoped could rival Lenalee's.

After setting down most of his drinks and giving a reassuring shoulder squeeze to Krory who was beyond anxiety (which really was his selling point), he made it to the last table in the corner. That was the head table. Not long ago, he was the one having to sit at that table, but after what happened last week, he was glad that Tykki took over and he could focus on the more 'prosperous' branch of the business.

Well, he was relieved until he saw who was sitting there. He could tell just by the purple hair that his longtime client Road had re-appeared. A deep sigh escaped his throat and an urge to just turn around and ask Lenalee to handle the customers today arose. But Allen was professional. He needed to be.

He sat down a Cosmopolitan and a small glass of whisky in front of Lulubell with a smile. "Welcome."

Heaving another sigh for what suicidal action he needed to do next, he summoned all the courage he had gained due to his master and turned around with a smile.

"Who do we have here? I didn't expect you to come all the way to see me?" he flirted in a low voice. He could see both host and customer's eyes widen in surprise.

Then it was action time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda could not believe what he was seeing. Wasn't the bean sprout supposed to be polite and innocent and _not looking like that?_

He glanced at Road and noticed her cheeks flushing up in anticipation. Hopefully, he looked wrong and it was meant for his 'client'! Instant panic cursed through his veins, as he could only perceive the other man nearing him. At the same time he saw her flush vanish and eyes widen, he felt a weight on his lap. His body immediately entered a flight or fight state, but for some reason refused to throw off the person on top of him. Only when he felt a slight peck on the right of his neck and blood flooded his head, did he manage to blink.

"I'll see you later~." The seductive voice whispered loudly.

The pressure was gone; And with it his composure.

* * *

><p>Thanks for being patient guys!<p>

Here comes chapter 2, with a twist! ：） Ｉ'm thinking what happens is totally possible.(according to my research)

I finally have an idea where this is going :)

So, please bear with me for another 2 weeks until FINALLY Ｃｈｒｉｓｔｍａｓ ｂｒｅａｋ ｓｅｔｓ ｉｎ！

Please don't forget to commet! Thank you!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_I've had enough!" Road half-yelled. Within seconds she stood up and almost ran to the exit. Kanda suspected by a stray reflection that she had started crying. But more importantly: What the hell was going on?_

Kanda slowly massaged his ears. He could still hear a buzzing from the hour-long lecture that Tykki had given him for disrespecting one of his most esteemed guests, not to mention making a girl cry…or something stupid like that.

Inevitably the blood rushed back into his cheeks. This has been happening non-stop for the past 3 hours. First he would blush like he had never before. (Kanda didn't actually know what blushing really meant until he walked into the changing room and saw his face in the mirror – which only lead to a deeper red). Then he would feel like his heart was tripping over its own beat and finally the rest of his blood in the body would start to boil. All that accompanied by the repetitive thought that the freaking beansprout had _kissed_ him!

'How dare he?', the swordsman seethed in the five minute intervals between the symptoms.

He glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. Hmm, 2 o' clock… He had a lecture tomorrow morning at 9am. If Kanda wanted to squeeze in some training before bedtime he would have to leave now. At least he had made sure Lenalee was alright when her idiot brother came to pick her up. To think that this was all because of that bastard Komui!

He sighed. Taking off his vest and shirt, he changed into the navy polo neck he had been wearing when he came in. It was almost winter and his apartment did not have any heating. But that's the way he wanted it to be. One ought to challenge himself by challenging nature. The thought of the coming winter months and training cheered him up slightly more when he left that cursed establishment.

But as usual happiness remained distant.

"Kanda!" a high but not unfamiliar voice called him from behind. "I was looking for you, but got held up. Krory told me you were leaving early, but I wanted to thank you at least…"

In an instant his anger and light headedness came rushing back. He swirled around to see the bean sprout a few meters behind him; his eyes on the floor. (Did he see just the slightest tinge of pink on those pale cheeks just now?)

Without thought his legs had closed the distance between them. Roughly, Kanda pushed the white haired boy against the brick wall of a nearby alley.

"_Are you freaking kidding me? " A hoarse whisper. _"Thank you? What is wrong with you? If you do that again I'm going to slice you into bits and pieces not even your parents would be able to piece you back together." He hissed into the other's ear.

Giving another shove to emphasize his point, the Japanese let go of the other's collar. But before he turned around to hurry home, he could have sworn he saw a shadow in those silver eyes and was that a smirk?

Unlikely, Kanda shrugged off the thought. No one would dare to try that a second time. Anyways, his throat felt parched. He knew why. He hadn't talked that much in more than a year.

That night Kanda was relieved when his heart stopped skipping beats once sleep overtook him. Though he was slightly worried about his condition, he trusted his body. He had never gotten sick and these must be temporary symptoms as well. Maybe he picked up something weird in his soba last dinner. With the thought of checking the expiry date, he let himself glide off to the dream world.

xxxxx

"Yuu! Wake up! You're going to be late for class!" Instead of birdy singsong, a familiar voice violently pulled him from his sleep. He hated waking up in the mornings. He hated being woken up even more. But what he hated most was when such people called him by his first name!

In a blind morning rage he grabbed Mugen and rammed the weapon into the gap between door and frame; just in time to hear a panicked "eek!". Now that was what he was talking about.

It was only 8am. Why the hell did that freak had to call him up so early? It's not like he didn't have control enough over his body to wake up whenever he wanted to. Few knew he was not an early riser. A diligent worker, he trained until late into the night. Consecutive nights without sleep were no problem either. It was just that once his consciousness was set adrift it preferred to stay that way. Now that he thought about it: The only one who knew was his mother.

And he would make sure it would stay that way.

The swordsman knew that Lavi was probably still waiting outside, however, deeming it safer to simply wait. In that regard, Kanda had given up trying to walk to university in peaceful solitude. It was damned unfortunate that the idiot was living on the same floor at the end of the hallway in one of those bigger flats. Hiding was futile when it came to Lavi.

The redhead had made sure to block Kanda's escape route every single day for the past 3 years to the point where Kanda just didn't care anymore. But he still enjoyed taking his time as much as possible just to make the stupid bunny wait. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped he would just go away out of boredom.

Strange, the dates on neither the soba noodles nor the sauce were questionable. Indeed it tasted just as impeccable as usual, Kanda thought.

"So, how was your first day? Tykki looked super angry. What did you do to piss him off like that?" Lavi chattered away as soon as the other stepped out of the door.

Just in case, Kanda had brought Mugen along. He wasn't afraid to show the stupid bunny how to decapitate a person should he need to.

Xxxxxx

As soon as he entered the university grounds, Kanda made his way to the school of arts. It was a gaudy building with a weird shape, but he did like the pond in the middle of the building. He liked to think Professor Tiedoll designed that for him. In the beginning he hated even the thought of anything having to do with distraction from his training. But the department head was his foster father and as such there was no escape. Begrudgingly he admitted that at least what he was doing now could secure him living expenses in the future while actually improving his swordsmanship. He entered the studio Tiedoll had secured him. It was time to start training.

Somewhere in the literature department a certain redhead took a double look. Did he just see a bushel of white hair? That just had to be Allen! But as far as he knew the boy had never been here before even after a month had passed since freshman inauguration.

His suspicions however were confirmed by someone else in a completely different place. You see, Allen Walker was the type of guy with a tendency to get irreversibly lost no matter how many times he had been in the same place.

A blink. A second blink. Had Kanda ever blinked in his life ou of confusion? Stepping back, he made sure that the silver plate read studio 5. Then what the hell was that beansprout doing stalking him here?

"Oh! Good timing! Could you tell me where… Kanda?" The boy squeaked. "What are you doing here? Did you get lost as well?"

You've got to be kidding me, Kanda thought. "This is my studio you retard. Now get lost before I decide to shave off all you hair…" How lucky he was carrying Mugen with him today.

"Well! I'm already lost! Just tell me where the _music_ studios are. Who would want to breathe the same air as you anyway!" The other resisted.

Nonchalantly the taller one unsheathed his sword and pointed a rather sharp tip directly at the boy's neck; not coincidentally where he was assaulted last night.

He would have definitely gone through with the idea of at least slicing the delicate skin, if not for the door opening and an upbeat Professor Tiedoll walking in.

"Good morning son! How are we… doing today?" Even the professor was slightly shaken by the fact that Kanda had allowed anyone to enter his sanctuary other than himself. "I didn't think you would take my suggestion seriously. So you did get yourself a model…"

With an expert flair, the senior moved in circled around increasingly nervous Allen and sweat-dropping Kanda.

"Hmm….hmm…..hmmmmmm…Excellent!" Tiedoll clapped his hands gleefully. "This boy would definitely suit your exhibition next month!"

Rolling his eyes Kanda almost anticipated this. But just when he was about to open his mouth to tell the oblivious third person that _that_ was no way going to happen, the annoying beansprout cut in:

"Exhibition?"

"Hmm… what is your name, my boy?"

"I'm Allen Walker! Nice to meet you."

It irked Kanda that the beansprout needed to bow in an introduction. No way that guy was that polite.

"Would you be interested in participating in an art exhibition?" Hold on.

"You mean at the university?"

"No, the national gallery! This is grand scale, my boy. Only the most talented are allowed to display their works there." Wait. Wait a minute.

Kanda did not like where this was going…

"Uhm sure! Why not? I would be glad to help!"

Oh…, shoot!

Kanda felt a sense of doom wash over him. _Seriously?_

"No way! No way am I taking _this_.." he pointed the tip of his sword just centimeters from the others' nose, " damned beansprout anywhere!" He pointed his sword towards the window.

"But dear, you have been looking for a model for months now! This is your chance!"

Kanda had to admit that he had been looking for someone. But it had not been more than something like scanning the masses and dragging someone into the studio for a few hours of intensive training.

"No way!" he grumbled.

"You can come here again tomorrow morning. Here is a map." The professor handed Allen a piece of paper with a smile.

A little unsure, the boy turned around, bowed and walked back out. After about 20 minutes of mindless wandering, he would remember that he never did ask where the music rooms were. But he long did not know where the pair was.

"Tche. I'm not coming tomorrow." Kanda announced.

"But you did see that cute pout didn't you? Look at his adorable cheekbones!" The professor glanced sideways.

If Kanda knew how dark his blush at the moment was, he would probably not let me leave this room alive, Tiedoll thought when he stood up to leave Kanda to accept his fate.

_I am _not_ doing this!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Spicing things up here a little bit! :D

Sorry for the late update! I keep forgetting to upload it though I already wrote it! Next chapter will be a Christmas interlude! IT will be chapter 4 but if you are not a Christmassy person you can skip it ^^.

Read and Review, my lovely akumas~!

I'll see you in a week or so!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Let's work hard together." Allen accompanied his bow with a blinding smile.

"Tche"

He had purposely tried to get up earlier than Lavi once again, but once again failed. This time he didn't even have the job until late night. Wednesday was a holiday for all employees at the club.

It was way too early in the morning for Kanda to face this idiot. He didn't even have the chance to drink his green tea this morning before Lavi trespassed into his ensuite studio.

Roughly he looked for the block of wood he had prepared. Kanda would rather die than admit that he really did need help and had actually planned out his entire project already. Now that he thought about it, the Mr. oblivious in front of him was probably the most suitable candidate for his theme. Pale skin, delicate features, and even his white hair just screamed "innocence".

Truth be told, he did not want to do the exhibition. He didn't even want to do art! If it wasn't for his old man and stupid university policies he could be peacefully practicing his swordsmanship. Though, this course actually allowed him to release some of his frustrations on defenseless objects of nature.

Running a finger along his favorite sword, Mugen, Kanda knew by the beads of sweat on the pale boy's forehead that he must have been looking like a murderer. That didn't bother him at all. Maybe he could even slice him up a bit. Just a little, his psychopathic side whispered. Sighing, he casually batted away the devil hovering next to his shoulder.

After re-appearing from a small preparation room he threw the other boy a plastic packet.

"Strip." He simply commanded.

Amusing, how the tint of red sparked into an explosion much like the shape of spider lilies.

Hold on, the artistic side of his brain argued. He could use that idea for his final exhibition could he not? That would complete his project. A low grunt accompanied his decision. But looking at the still scarlet face his model wore, he could tell the idiot had caught nothing of the wave of inspiration that had just hit him.

Kanda rolled his eyes: "I'm telling you to change into that. I can't believe you're actually working for that bastard Komui like this…"

It was like the younger's face lit up in three stages with understanding, before hurrying into the same tool room that stood at the far corner of the studio to change.

Tche, is that beansprout a woman, or why does he have to hide to change. For some reason, it pissed him off that he couldn't examine his model more _closely_. After all he _did_ have a claim over that body at least until the exhibition.

Xxx

Allen was still in awe of the many steel configuration and wooden figurines dotted all over the room. There were many pieces he had remembered from several newspapers and magazines. But when he reflexively caught a plastic bag with something white inside, his heart squeezed. Blood rushed into his cheeks faster than tap water out of a faucet. Did he just hear right? Kanda looked just as cool as ever with a distinct smirk on his smile and hands on his chin staring straight into his face, while asking him to strip? Who did he think he was? Just because he owned a host club did not mean that he was that kind of person!

Before he could lash out at that unreasonable request, however, he distantly heard the Japanese tell him to change into that. Wait, what? Oh! Oooooh ! Now he got it. Flustered, he ducked into the cabin at the end of the room. It was a long trained reflex to change where no one could see him. His body wasn't exactly showy.

When he un-wrapped the plastic bag a surprising large number of feathers bounced up. And when he pulled out several layers of cloth just as icy white as the feathers, he was astonished at how someone like Kanda could own something so unlike him. Allen put it on nevertheless, lest the Japanese would yell at him again. He swore there must be at least a trace of a psychopath behind that freaky sword and stare.

It turned out to be a snow white coat; the exact same hue as his hair color. The coat seemed to weigh down onto his shoulders, but the quilt and fluffing inside were unbelievably comfortable, he wouldn't mind even wearing it naked.

Brushing the idea off immediately, he stepped in front of the curtain awkwardly.

The man in front of him stared for a while critically. Then, clicked his tongue.

"You can't even dress yourself?" The sound of footsteps nearing him panicked Allen slightly. He felt a hand around his wrist. Pulling it up in examination, the weight on his shoulders immediately lifted. When looked up in surprise he was staring at cobalt dark eyes. That was, until he felt the top button on his shirt being undone.

"Wha-what are you doing?" it came out nothing more than a squeak.

"What does it look like? Do you not understand the meaning of 'stripping'?" the other's face was now only centimeters away from his own and he could clearly feel the him breathing out a long sigh.

Again, his blood shot up to his face faster than the world's fastest elevator. Panicked, he swatted away the long fingers at his neck and took a few steps back. His eye darted up to a smug smirk the other was holding. That was definitely revenge, he sulked.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms on his shoulders. "What are you afraid of? You said you'd be my model…" A gentle whisper brushed against his already reddened ears.

When Allen looked up it seemed entirely impossible for such eyes to have said something so gentle, but the hands at his collar remained just as smooth as before. Allen couldn't resist. For some reason, those ocean deep eyes demanded his submission and his rapidly beating heart restricted any defensive actions he could have taken. The only thing his brain wanted to think about was the cool touch and light brushes against his heated skin.

The fabric slid off his shoulders swiftly. Kanda couldn't keep his gaze off the pale white skin he was slowly revealing and the color spreading further down the neck. Luckily he was a master of concentration. Others would have definitely gone ahead with whatever thoughts tended to turn up in a male's mind at the sight of naked flesh.

He smiled a smile that was closer to a predatory grin to Allen, when he pulled the sleeveless white plush coat back onto Allen's shoulders.

"There you go… this is a lot more… sexy…" he breathed. Seeing the deepening shade of scarlet, Kanda had to say he was very satisfied with his work.

Mugen felt just as good as it always did. Now let the art begin. Allen watched in awe as the blade rushed towards him.

Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this far! :D This is getting interesting. I didn't intend to put this in at first, but I can't resist, lol.**

**On another note. Chapter 5 will not be out until after the 9th of January or that week, because I am having finals. I will however post a 4.5 on New Year's. This will be an extra chapter just for you guys and you are welcome to read it if you want ;) It does not necessarily pertain to the main storyline. **

**In the same manner you will find an extra chapter attached to this one! Merry Christmas everyone and give way for the 2011 Christmas chapter!**

**(This chapter can also be skipped if you want to only follow the main line. But please still scroll all the way down and review! :D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

Kanda tossed the double doors to the club open. The immediate assault of bells and cheery trumpets told him he was at the right place. He was only one step into the room before someone clomped him to the side.

"Aaaah, Yuuuu, my lovely! You made it to our little parttty!" An obvious drunk red rabbit mumbled into his coat.

Disgusted, he shoved the deadweight back onto the plush sofa he had jumped at him from. Immediately, a cold glare shifted his attention towards Lenalee who was balancing a tray of at least 20 empty champagne glasses.

"You missed the reception, Kanda!" she accused him wonkily.

Just before she could tip over and break the glasses she had miraculously managed to keep on the tray, he grabbed her elbows and pulled her up. Taking the tray from her and pushing her onto a sofa nearby to make sure she was safe, he put the tray onto a drop table nearby. At least she was doing alright. If she got drunk enough he had a reason to shove her over his shoulder and leave this weird place.

As soon as he stepped through the door leading to the changing rooms, he felt the annoying music dampen. Immediately he relaxed. For some reason he hadn't seen that many girls tonight. But who really cared; that meant less work for him and less time facing that stupid yapping Tykki.

But that was not how it happened. Kanda did find a very sociable tan man sitting amongst a group of older ladies entertaining them the way only he could. Tche, and he thought he could relax.

But life was never easy. A few seconds after he had calmed his worsening mood, the single co-worker he did not want to see stopped him in his tracks.

"Tche. I knew beansprouts don't know how to choose their place to grow."

"At least beansprouts know how to get groomed…" the shorter one glared: "You forgot this."

Kanda glanced disconcerted at the white pommel attached to an indigo velvet Santa hat. There was no way…

"Today is the club's Christmas party! All important customers are invited and all the hosts are to wear this. See I'm wearing one too." He pointed at a silver plaited triangle hanging askew from his white hair. That smile is way too bright for my liking, Kanda crossed his arms.

He really should have noticed the change in posture from folding his hands behind his back against the wall to suddenly standing so close to him.

"Also, you…"he poked the Japanese in the chest. "are working with me tonight." He pointed towards himself. "Because Tykki officially doesn't want to work with you anymore." Another annoying smile.

Kanda just knew that the tan host was nothing but trouble. A smirk from his general direction only served to piss him off further. Sudden pressure on his head caught his attention.

"You look good in that." The bright smile he expected morphed into more of a sarcastic grin. These changes in personality were happening too quickly for his liking. And what did that beansprout say?

Kanda angrily grabbed for the hat that mysteriously disappears from the pale hands in front of him and reappeared on his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I clipped it on pretty solidly. If you pull it, you're probably going to end up bald." Oh how Kanda hated that giggle.

"Tche. I'm not working with you."

"Ah, the déjà vu. Yet this afternoon, we had our little tete-a-tete in your studio, remember?" Allen smiled seductively. There was something in those silver eyes that attracted Kanda. It pulled him in and put his brain in a trance he used when he was cutting his sculptures.

This way, he only noticed the plush covers when the back of his knees hit the sofa. His breath hitched. They were sitting at the table nearest to the stage. Well, Kanda was sitting. The other was leaning on top of him, straddling his knees.

"Now… you need some practice." A low whisper around his left ear could be heard before the weight on him lifted and the white haired boy plopped casually onto his left side. Now he had a view of an array of bottles. He felt light headed and something was vibrating through his body. It rendered his limbs absolutely useless. There was the sound of glass clinking. Allen leisurely pulled himself what must have been the eighth drink tonight. The numbness was great. Especially ever since Lavi shoved the first vodka shot down his throat. The buzzing was his friend…and the cheery Christmas music only put him in a better mood.

He trilled the melody to 'Last Christmas' when he poured the Japanese a glass of champagne.

"Lesson number 1: It's easier with a little bit liquid bravery." He handed the wordless man the other glass and kept one for himself.

Kanda awoke from his momentous daze when he felt a long glass with something sparkling golden pressed into his hand.

"What's this?"

"Cham-pagne!" Allen looked at him incredulously. "It's drank during the best of parties!"

He raised the glass to his nose, trying to smell the taste of the beverage. Instead, bubbles pricked his nose. It tasted horrible. The taste of alcohol wasn't strong but it was terribly bitter. He glanced at the old man happily sipping away. That bastard was definitely drunk to the bone. And he must have not heard of Sake if he liked this crap.

"So… I am the customer. You are the host. How would you treat _me_."

_There we go again._ About 10 minutes of silence passed before Allen got bored.

"You don't talk much do you?" the younger sighed.

"How about you greet me? Just treat it like a normal conversation!" At this point, Allen would have tried almost everything.

"…"Kanda leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees. It didn't look like he could get out of this one if he didn't do what his impulse told him was expected of him.

The beansprout was too intoxicated to notice the slender arms snaking around his back, until he was tipped backwards.

"My dear, I am not a man of words…" A soft growl could be heard coming from Kanda's direction. He wasn't sure because Allen's gaze was fixated on the cobalt piercing him. "…I am much more interested in action." A finger trailed up from his lower stomach in circles. Then, moved on to tuck on his collar. "I do hope you will accept my apology…"

And just as fast as the swordsman had moved, his hands had disappeared and left the white haired boy falling onto feathery cushions. The boy was still in shock when the microphone buzzed to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen! As tonight is a special themed night, we want to give you the best service possible! Tonight, you can have your dream dance under the mistletoe with your favorite host! Let's get the party started! Who knows who will get a kiss tonight?" Kanda had to rub his ears to drown out the rest of the nonsense the rabbit was spouting. There was no way this was in their contract. He grinned when he looked at the slightly panicky look on Tykki's face. Served him right. That man would probably spend until morning dancing for his beloved ladies.

The announcement died off and a remake of the carol of the bells faded in. This was definitely Kanda's cue to leave. That was, if Allen let him go.

The albino pulled himself up on the other's sleeve. "I'm the customer remember? You can't just leave me like that!" he purred. "Can you dance?"

Uh.. Those eyes were poison. They were round and big and deep and sincere… and he couldn't resist. His brain was currently yelling: _What's wrong with you?_ With all its might, but to no avail.

At least dance was something he definitely knew how to do. Firmly gripping the lower back of his partner, Allen was surprised to find that he was being lead into a slow waltz. He could barely believe someone as traditionally Asian as Kanda could be could dance a western dance. True, his lead was rather rigid and just as rough as his personality, but the technique was perfect. A warm tingling raised alarm from his stomach up to his face. How could anyone resist such temptation? True to his thoughts, the boy hesitantly put his flaming cheeks onto his trainee's chest.

The samurai, though astonished, wasn't all too pleased. Would the beansprout switch back to his other weird personality and start molesting him? While still circling between the stage and their table, he prayed no one paid them attention. Curses, that Tiedoll's lessons would become so useful now of all times. His blood was _not,_ definitely _not,_ spreading upwards. (It was definitely the exercise.) Well, the heat wasn't uncomfortable. If he was honest, he did kind of like it. But for some reason, admitting that seemed much worse than suicide. Only now did he notice bushes of weird branches hanging from everywhere above the ceiling. What were they?

The end of the song and its annoying bells cleared his thoughts. He came to a halt almost so abruptly his dance partner would have swayed into the next chair had he not kept his hold on his waist above the furniture. It was in that moment that the image of long white lashes fluttering open burned into his mind. Arms slid up his neck and pulled him down. He didn't mind. After all, those beautiful eyes were beckoning him towards them.

Kanda closed his eyes when a pair of incredibly soft lips touched his. They were hot and wet. He could taste the breathlessness, the sweet taste of grapes. He didn't like sweet things, but this kind of sweet was addicting. Someone was tugging his hair impatiently. As if following a train of thought he instinctively bend his knees and picked up the smaller person.

Why did the beansprout taste so amazing? As far as he knew they were supposed to be tasteless, a distant trace of logic reminded him.

His tongue moved to tease the lower lip he was holding captive, while the rest of his body strategically placed the other below him on the couch. He grinned when he felt an immediate response.

By now the room temperature was way overheated. The urge to just grip all of his clothes and toss them aside was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Quickly, he got up to take off at least his vest.

However, when he turned back around, all he could find was a beansprout laying on his side breathing rhythmically. Allen had passed out.

* * *

><p>There's a lot of alcohol involved. Even as I'm writing this, so shoot me! I'm sorry if it comes out a little disorganised. But I wrote this entire chapter in 2 hours out of thin air. Improvisation is really difficult. Anyway, once again, Merry Christmas, and hope you all get what you are wishing for! ^^<p>

See you in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading the whole thing and please review! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Oops! I'm sure that I put this story on hold almost as long as Hoshino-sensei hehe...! Hopefully she has done more useful "research" than I have in the meantime! And without further ado! I present to you the continuation, though forgive the long university part! I promise next chapter we're getting right back to the Host club setting! :D

* * *

><p>Kanda stared incredulously at the empty tall glass (or glasses as he noted now) on the low table right next to the lifeless body. Dejected, could not even begin to describe the feelings washing over him: anger, humiliation, confusion and back to anger seemed to have trapped him in a vicious cycle.<p>

That wasted brat could take care of himself for all he cared.

His heart was still pounding from what surely must have been the exercise or poison of an alcoholic beverage when he stood and left for the changing rooms, pretending nothing had happened. (What could everyone possibly be staring at?)

From a distance he could hear Lavi's voice calling the end of the party and many voices giggling moaning the end of the night.

Relieved he made up his mind to get changed quickly and disappear home before anyone could say anything to him.

"Yuu~! Good job there! You're almost ready to go, aren't you?"

He had been so close! Kanda already had one foot out the double doors, when the most annoying redhead on earth jumped up in front of him. He shuffled to further block the escapee. "And don't forget to bring this guy here home…" he winked while nodding towards the deadweight plastered to his back.

A deep groan escaped his throat. He growled at the expectant Lavi before grabbing a fistful of the drunk's uniform and transferring the body onto his shoulder, holding the boy like a sack of potatoes. The walk back to his apartment definitely didn't allow for him to carry the frail body like princess, not that he had imagined that.

A thought occurred to him. He cursed under his breath when the contours of his condominium came in sight.

Xxx

The sound of clanking and clinking of tupperware woke up the boy. He could make out squares of white Styrofoam. But why wouldn't they stop moving in random circles? Wait. The ceiling at his house was never this clean and tidy. He sat up abruptly, only to curse when the cocktail in his stomach started swishing around too much.

Looking around, this apartment indeed looked way too clean. Did Cross finally hire a maid? He almost laughed out loud at that thought. That would be the greatest birthday present in his whole life, and his master would definitely keep reminding him how unattainable that was.

There was a luke warm towel dampening the blanket in front of him. It seemed to have come from the porcelain bowl on the side of his futon.

_Just a minute…._Allen didn't own a futon! He didn't even own a Tatami room! In fact the only thing that did resemble his apartment in any way was the setting of the ceiling! As if on cue, the headache reported back for duty. This was definitely not his apartment, Allen thought eyeing the array of (he hoped) decorative only Japanese swords mounted on the wall.

As was usual for a stomach such as Allen's, a boisterous growl roared from his stomach. Ah, he needed food. A lot of it… Immediately! Standing up on wobbly feet, he made his way to the door, supporting himself on the wall.

But before he could reach the exit, the sliding door moved to reveal a sight he would have never dreamt to see. There stood the prissy Japanese balancing a tray precariously. For a moment both of them locked eyes, before Allen could hear a sneer.

He raised a delicate eyebrow: "If you are healthy enough to walk around my place, you can just as well go home."

Allen felt the heat rise up in his chest. As if in slow motion he reached back for the blanket and slowly sank back onto the sheets. Kanda followed his movements with a glare before settling on the right side of the futon.

Under cautious stares, he dipped the fallen handkerchief into the bowl and replaced it on Allen's forehead. "Keep this in place." He ordered.

Kanda grimaced at the thought that Tiedoll would be crying tears of happiness if he could see what Kanda was about to do next. It wasn't like the stoic man was heartless! While the other was still confused, he lifted the pillow underneath his opposite and scooted close enough to support his upper body on his chest.

Allen stared at the stern face above him with wide eyes. What was happening? The last time he checked, he almost got punched when he got this close. The heat that had already been there began to soar into his cheeks. He didn't really mind the proximity though. It somehow soothed him and made his heart beat with vigor.

"Tche. You're looking at me like some love-sick puppy. It's disgusting." The sharp tone tore him away from his thoughts.

Kanda could definitely feel a migraine come up when he heard a cheerful knock on the door. Now that once in his life time he had woken up early, some stupid reason such as compassion had taken away his peaceful morning. This tended to be the pattern of his life.

"You should probably get the door…" the little heap of misery on top of him told him. Kanda chose the smaller bad and ignored the knocking. "It's fine. It's just the rabbit."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Lavi lives here?"

"Next door" Kanda cringed internally at the memory when Tiedoll introduced his friend Bookman and his obnoxious grandson.

The knocking continued regardless.

"Well, that's all nice, but… what am I doing in your apartment, Kanda?"

Addressed man froze midway pouring a hot cup of lemon tea. He was glad that there was a pillow between the white head and his chest, otherwise the other might be able to sense the heat rising.

"Are… you telling me you don't remember?" his voice came out harsh and to his surprise, with a tint of disappointment?

"I know my head hurts because Lavi forced shots down my throat at the party yesterday…"he chuckled darkly at the thought of decimating the red head for that. "Oh! I'm sorry I was supposed to teach you yesterday, too! I must have passed out! Thanks, for taking care of me!" Round big eyes were shining up to him with sincerity that Kanda couldn't and didn't want to take.

He stood up abruptly from his position and turned towards the kitchen. "I'm going to have breakfast. Finish the food and leave." he stated tersely without looking back.

Confused, the younger man looked at the tray that was left behind.

In the kitchen, Kanda was currently attempting to fight down the rising urge to strangle the beansprout and hide the body in the next dumpster. It had never occurred to him that his "mentor" wouldn't remember. To be honest he had been rather tipsy himself. How else could he have let something so disastrously unproductive happen?

"Yuu~! If you don't come out now, you're going to be late. Besides, I am going to knock down the door!" He heard Lavi's cheerful yell from outside. The other apartment owner next to Kanda must be throwing a fit at this charade of his every morning. But it wouldn't be the first time Kanda would have to pay for repair fees because the rabbit broke down his door.

Putting the empty bowl into the sink and moving to the door, he made sure the chain was still on, when he opened it and caught one eye peering at him relentlessly.

"You're going to be late!" the other repeated just as cheerily.

"Don't you have something else to do every morning?" he grumbled.

"But Yuu!"he jumped back just in time to avoid Mugen thrust through the space in the door. "we always go together~!" He whined.

Kanda sighed. "I don't have lectures. Tiedoll gave me the whole month off to prepare for the exhibition next month. I'm going to stay at home today. See you at work." Before the surely moping rabbit could continue and shut the door in his face.

Kanda guessed that if the idiot did not remember he didn't have to explain it or bother with figuring out what it all meant. Good! It would save them awkwardness. It probably was the alcohol anyway. They were both drunk and that was that. He sighed again and went to check on the patient.

"Are you done? I need to finish the rough draft of my sculpture." He gave him a meaningful glare. But as soon as he had entered his room the other jumped out of the futon and pressed himself to the opposite wall – like a caged animal.

"What's wrong now?" he was starting to get slightly pissed.

"I-I'm sorry for whatever offended you! A-a-and thank you for the food!" He smiled awkwardly. Kanda followed his stared to see that he was still holding Mugen in a death grip.

"Tche. If you get it, hurry up! I don't have all day."

10 minutes and another wheelbarrow of food later, both of them walked out of the door. "You will have to grab a change of clothes when I'm finished with you. I don't want to waste another… " he turned to look at the beansprout, which had disappeared?

In his confusion he stared at the space where he was supposed to be until he heard the sound of his neighbor's door opening. He was relieved that Lavi had duely gone ahead because then he wouldn't have to deal with the complaints that were sure to come.

Except that it wasn't an angry old man or lady stepping through the doors. It was in fact the beansprout himself now dressed in a casual shirt and tight-fit jeans.

He giggled at Kanda's immobility. "I thought you would say that. I recognized the complex, so I just popped home really quickly while you were busy with the door. "He explained with a smile.

"You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I should've just dropped you here yesterday evening!" Kanda thought, fuming. Instead, he tched and walked past his model towards his studio.

"Hey! It's not my fault that we're neighbors!" Allen was sulking all the way to the university.

Xxx

This time, Allen immediately proceeded to the storage room where he had left the coat last time. He shuddered at the thought when Kanda thrust Mugen at him at full speed last time only to skewer the piece of wood behind him.

Today the meter-high block of wood already had several markings in pencil. Allen also noticed a blanket on the floor and the fact that Kanda had put on an apron and a pair of oval-shaped glasses. For some reason he really gave the aura of an artist at the moment.

With his usual apathetic face Kanda turned around and pointed a finger at the blanket. "Go sit over there!" he ordered. As soon as the boy sat down he placed a large wooden board a few centimeters from his nose.

"Hey! What are you- ?" he complained.

"Shut up and let me work." Kanda cut him off sharply. Then, he felt a rough tug at his legs and was about to kick back when he felt an iron grip around his waist and a hand turning his face. The Japanese was hunched over him; their eyes so close he could feel the other's breath on his face.

"Will you relax, sit still and let me do my work mo-ya-shi?" Kanda pronounced each syllable of his name. Hold it! That wasn't his name! But the intent stare he was receiving and his face so close made it difficult to breathe, let alone argue back. Allen looked sideways, and swallowed. He was sure he was blushing.

Soon, he could feel strong arms pull continue pulling his one leg into such position he was lying sideways on the floor, left arm supporting his bodyweight in front of the wooden board. Hands were finding their way on his thighs now tugging them into the right position and Allen was glad he was staring at the board because he was sure that Kanda was wearing a smirk and/or could hear his heart rattling. He squeaked when he felt the same hands lift his hips closer to the board, so that one of his hands automatically pressed against the wood. Did he just hear a low chuckle?

"You're working in a host club and this agitates you?" He heard a sarcastic whisper in his ears before turning a deeper shade of red. "R-r-rule number one is not to sleep with your clients…" he stammered.

"Hmm! That's not what you said yesterday." Kanda simply stated. He shrugged his shoulders before stepping over his model and back to his wood block to admire the positioning. Perfect as usual, he smirked.

"W-w-what?" The color drained out his face before evolving into burgundy.

Kanda was amused. "Tch. I need your relaxed face. So stop scrunching up or else I might slip!" He ordered, taking out Mugen, while eyeing the wood block.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, every once in a while when Allen risked a glance at the artist standing on his side, mercilessly cutting away at the wood, he couldn't help but notice how efficient every swing was and how precise it cut of parts of the wood, even in a round, not jagged manner. He watched it, entranced by the look of concentration on his mentee's face, every time he closed his eyes, until the other snapped at him to stay still.

There was something beautiful he couldn't quite grasp.

* * *

><p>I thought I'd be good and didn't leave a cliff-hanger! :3 Thank you if you have read this far and just discovered my story and if you stayed on board all this time, Thank you for rereading! :) I love you all!.<p>

If you think I deserve so, or you have a thought itching at your head, then please write me msg in that box below . 


End file.
